A Cold Night Out
by Mr.Parodious
Summary: As the snow fell gently on the lake, the raccoon held on to the blue jay tightly. "Dude, just be happy for once. Maybe life will give you a break." Mordecai X Rigby ONESHOT


**Hey everyobody. Mr. Parodious here. This little one-shot is actually filler for the lack of "A Terrible Day That Deserves No Name" (and it's also a contest entry for a deviantART contest, what?) The next story I'll write will be more filler. So bear with me. Anyways, I don't own Regular Show. You know the drill. Enjoy.**

The little raccoon trembled as he sat on his trampoline. In his hand, he held two movie tickets to a popular action movie about robots. The raccoon felt his stomach gurgle, as he finally understood what the metaphor: "butterflies in the stomach" meant. It was nine o' clock PM at the town, and it was a cold, snowing, winter night. The raccoon's name was Rigby, and he was going to ask someone out to a date.

…no , scratch that, it's a night out. Yes, the raccoon just wants to go on a night out with his best friend.

_Y…yeah, it's just a night out. Not a date…_ Rigby thought as he tried to convince himself. _It's JUST a night out. I mean, I've done this before, why is it any different today?_

Rigby slowly stood up from his trampoline, and he began to head towards the door. He reached his shaky arm, and turned the door knob to open. Rigby then walked downstairs, with his tail dragging behind him. The raccoon carefully walked downstairs, noticing that a tall blue jay was sitting lazily on a couch, flipping channels on the TV. Rigby began sweating and blushing, feeling as if his legs were gelatin. Nevertheless, he walked down the stairs slowly, trying to keep himself from spazzing out. Eventually, he reached the blue jay, whose name was Mordecai. Rigby reached his hand and poked Mordecai on the shoulder, trembling in sweating in all. Mordecai then turned his head around to Rigby.

"Hmm? Hey Rigby. Whaddya need? Are you… okay?" The blue jay asked, raising his eyebrow. He noticed his friend twitching and trembling as he held two tickets in his paws.

"H…hey Mordecai…" Rigby started, as you could hear the nervousness in his voice. "D.. Do you m..mind g… g… going to the mm..movies with me?" The raccoon said, looking down with a bit of embarrassment.

"It's that rr..rr..robot movie you always w.. w… wanted to see. And maybe… after the movie, maybe we could go to that f…f..festival thingy they're having at the park here."

Mordecai just stared at his friend who was sheepishly smiling as his body trembled. He knows something was wrong with his friend, since he usually likes to stay at home playing video games. He never wants to go out to a festival. Nevertheless, one that's late at night like today.

"Look, I'm down to go watch the movie. But the festival? You do know that's like at midnight, right? Besides, it's really just for couples and stuff."

Rigby then dropped his sheepish smile, and replaced it with a nervous frown. "I…I know. We just have n..nothing to do tonight a..and we might as well g..go. A..and they h..have fr.. food, so why nn..not?"

Mordecai thought of it for a moment, as he rubbed his bird chin with his feathery fingers. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright. You got me with the free food. It's pretty cold tonight so bring some warm clothes."

As he said this, Mordecai stood up and walked up the stairs and to his and Rigby's room. Rigby followed behind him, and the two entered the room. Mordecai wore a beanie, a long sleeve sweater, warm pants, and some shoes. Rigby on the other hand, just wore some earmuffs, a scarf, one of those arm scrunchie things, and a pair of snow boots.

"You don't need a sweater, dude?" Mordecai questioned, as Rigby continued to tremble

"N..nah, man. All this fur keeps my body warm. I just need my neck, feet and ears warm, man." He said, blushing out of embarrassment

Mordecai went with this explanation, as he headed out to the door. Rigby followed, as nervous and worried as ever.

The two reached the movie theatre at nine forty five PM, and they noticed a giant line outside the ticket booth composed of movie goers trying to buy tickets to an action movie. The people seemed to be shivering and trembling as the cold snow fell. Mordecai and Rigby just walked into the movie theatre, as Mordecai laughed at the movie goers.

"Heh heh, sucks to be them, huh Rigby." The blue jay joked as he nudged his friend.

"Oh. Umm…y..yeah. S..sucks to be them…"

Mordecai stopped laughing as he saw Rigby quietly walk up to the concession stand.

"D..do you want any..thing?" He said, as he took out his wallet.

Mordecai just kept staring at Rigby as he said, "Umm…sure… just a small popcorn and a small drink."

Rigby nodded in confirmation as he told the woman who ran the concession stand what Mordecai wanted. Rigby also bought a box of gummy worms for himself, and a small soft drink too. He walked up to Mordecai with his arms filled with the concessions he bought. He handed Mordecai his popcorn and drink, as he began to blush even more.

"O..our movie's gonna start in 10 minutes." The raccoon stated quietly. "W..we should go before all the good ss…seats are taken."

"Sure. If you say so." Mordecai said, nodding at his friend. The two then walked to the corresponding movie room, and turned in their tickets to the ticket taker. The movie room was full of people chit chatting and turning off their cell phones. The room began to dim, as trailers for other movies began to show on the screen. Mordecai noticed two empty seats in the middle of the theatre, and proceeded with pointing them out to Rigby, and walking towards the seats. The blue jay and raccoon sat on their seats, as they watched the trailers.

_See Rigby,_ the raccoon began thinking to himself. _Everything's cool. It's JUST a night out. It's not a date or anything._ In order to comfort himself, Rigby opened his box of gummy worms, and ate 3 of them. He then noticed Mordecai munching on his popcorn, as the raccoon decided to offer him some of his snacks.

"H..here. Want some?" Rigby said as he held up the box of gummy worms to Mordecai. Mordecai was surprised at his friend's out of the blue generosity.

"Sure! Thanks!" Mordecai said, in a rather peppy tone. He took the box of gummy worms from his friend, and munched on some of the gummy worms, savoring the fruity flavors that came from them. The blue jay decided to return the favor and offer Rigby some popcorn.

"Here. Want some?" Mordecai asked, catching Rigby by surprise.

"Umm…thanks…" the raccoon said in a not-so-peppy tone, as he slowly took the popcorn bag from the blue jay. His hands still trembled as he held popcorn bag. Rigby slowly placed two pieces of the popcorn and placed them in his mouth. He slowly chewed them, finding them tastier than any other popcorn he's had.

_It's just any old popcorn…_ The raccoon thought to himself, _Why does it taste so good, though?_ Rigby realized that maybe it was because it was from his best friend. Maybe it was just the fact that Mordecai GAVE him the popcorn that made it taste so good.

_N..nah. That's stupid. Maybe he just added extra butter or something…_ Rigby continued to convince himself. Mordecai then poked the raccoon, trying to get his attention.

"Dude, look. The movie's starting." The blue jay said with glee. Rigby knew that Mordecai was dying to see this film, so he was glad that Mordecai was having a good time. Rigby turned around to the movie screen, as he saw the opening credits to the movie.

An hour and half into the movie, the scene changed to a really dark one. Rigby saw as the main character was being tortured by evil robots in order to get information out of him. Rigby hated scenes like these. They were too scary for the little raccoon, and he was also scared easily by scary movies. Rigby tried to look away from the screen, but he still heard the blood curdling screams from the main character. Rigby trembled more and more, as he tried not to scream.

Mordecai on the other hand, was rather relaxed. He had his hands behind his head, and he smiled faintly, only thinking about how cool the movie was. The blue jay then felt something grab him like if something was… hugging him. He turned around to see Rigby hugging him, trembling as he had his eyes closed. Mordecai knew about how easily scared Rigby was, but he had to address him about it.

"Uhh…dude? What are you doing?" Mordecai questioned, as he raised his eyebrow.

Rigby noticed that his friend called him, and the minute he opened his eyes, he stopped holding on to the blue jay, and backed away. He began to blush and sweat even more, realizing what he had just done.

"Oh..ummmmm..S..sorry. The movie just g..got really scary.." the raccoon quietly said, looking as if he's just embarrassed himself to the entire world.

Mordecai felt bad for his friend, as he sighed and replied with. "Look, if you're that scarred, then I guess you can hold on to me for a bit."

Rigby smiled slightly, feeling relieved that he hasn't committed a huge mistake. The raccoon, then heard another blood curdling shriek, causing him to moan a bit and continue hugging his friend. Mordecai just kept looking at the movie with a bored looking face.

After another hour and a half, the movie was over. Everyone walked out from the movie room, talking about how much they loved or hated the movie. Mordecai was rather entertained by the movie, but he had some issues with it.

"Ehh…the movie's cool. But I felt that sometimes the actors were just force reading their lines, y'know?" The blue jay tried to start a conversation with his friend. Rigby just stayed quiet, still feeling nervous. Mordecai called to him again, but he didn't respond.

"Rigby!" Mordecai called again, but louder this time.

Rigby caught his friend's call, as he turned around to face his tall friend.

"What? Oh, yeah. Forced lines… yeah…" Rigby murmured, trying to seem like he was paying attention to his friend's critiques. In reality, Rigby was just nervous about going to the park festival right now. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself on his date,

_NO, IT'S NOT A DATE. _Rigby once again tried to convince himself. _IT'S JUST A NIGHT OUT._

Mordecai on the other hand seemed a bit oblivious to his friend's worries, as he just remembered that the two planned to go to the festival after the movie.

"Oh yeah. Do you still want to go to the festival thingy, Rigby?" Mordecai asked, hoping his friend was paying attention.

"O..of course, man. Let's go already, d..dude…" The raccoon stammered, sweating and blushing at the same time.

Mordecai just shrugged his arms, as the two headed back to the park. Instead of going towards the house, the two headed towards the park lake, as they noticed all the streetlights were on, illuminating the white snow falling quietly onto the ground and trees. There, near the lake, were a bunch of young couples holding on to each other, either enjoying each other's company, eating some of the free food, or just talking to each other. They all didn't seem cold in the slightest; rather it seemed like that their company with each other kept them warm. Guitar music played gently in the background, as lanterns illuminated with lights containing shades of green, red, and white were present, and so were candles that lit the tables near the free food stand.

Mordecai walked up to this stand, and got him and Rigby some tacos. "It was the only thing that didn't seem too fancy. Here, I got this one for you." The blue jay commented, handing the raccoon a taco.

Rigby just nervously took the taco and slowly nibbled it. Mordecai noticed that some couples were on the pier of the lake, looking up at the sky. "Hey, wanna stand over there?" Mordecai asked hid nervous friend.

Rigby's cheeks grew red as he heard this question, responding to it by nodding yes. The two walked until they reached the end of the pier. Mordecai just leaned on the fence, staring at the lake and its reflection.

"Dude. I know this sounds weird and all, but this night just seems to remind me a lot about my first date. How bout you?" The blue jay asked. Rigby just paralyzed the minute Mordecai mentioned the words "first date" as he tried to form words in order to respond to Mordecai.

"A..actually…I've never been on a date before. T..then again… I've never had a girlfriend before, so I wouldn't know how it would.. w..work…" Rigby said, worried about his friend's reaction.

"Oh." Mordecai said, feeling a bit ashamed that he mentioned dates to his friend who hasn't even had a girlfriend.

"…How's it like? Being on y..your first date?" Rigby asked to his blue jay, wondering if what he feels right now, Mordecai felt on his first date.

"Well, it kind of sucks." Mordecai started, as he looked at the beautiful night scenery. "You never know what to say, you feel all sweaty and stuff, you keep blushing even when you don't want to, and overall, you feel these butterflies in your stomach. It just sucks, man."

Rigby was surprised, since Mordecai's description perfectly fitted what Rigby was feeling right now. He was at a lost for words, as he too began to look at the beautiful scenery.

The snow gently fell into the lake, melting when it touched its surface. There was a ripple-like reflection of the moon shining from the lake, as the pine tree's reflections surrounded it.

"My first date was lame anyways." Mordecai continued. " I mean, the girl was nice and all, but we broke up two weeks later since she had to move away. A couple weeks later, she sends me this letter telling me she got a new boyfriend, but she still wanted to be friends with me. I honestly didn't know what to say, so I just never responded. Life sucks sometimes, y'know?"

Mordecai then felt Rigby hugging him again, as he looked down and heard his friend say.

"Dude. Just be happy right now. Who knows? Maybe life will give you a break. I mean, there's always Margaret."

Mordecai just stared at his friend, who was smiling like if he was in love or something. Rigby then noticed why his friend was just staring at him, as he proceeded to stop hugging and back away.

"Wh..what? It's cold? All of these other kids are holding each other to keep warm, right?" Rigby nervously stammered, hoping he wasn't freaking out his best friend.

Mordecai was also at a lost for words. But being Mordecai, he mellowed down from his pseudo shock and talked once again to his friend.

"It's cool. Just don't hug me TOO tightly, Ok?"

Rigby brightened up, has he began to hug his friend again. Mordecai had a mellow, happy look on his face, as he told Rigby that it was time to head back home.

The two went back home. It was thirty minutes past midnight. Mordecai entered the house slowly, and walked up the stairs with Rigby following him. The two entered their room, and took off their winter gear. Mordecai then lied down on his bed, and Rigby lied down on his trampoline. The two covered themselves in thick, warm blankets, and tried to fall asleep.

Before Rigby fell asleep, someone called out his name. It was none other than Mordecai. "Yeah dude? Need anything?" Rigby asked.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for the night out." Mordecai said to his friend, "And also, thanks for being such a weird friend, sometimes." The blue jay said, smiling as he fell back to sleep. "Night, dude." The blue jay called out.

"Night." The raccoon responded. Deep down, the raccoon knew that Mordecai was more than a friend to Rigby. He couldn't lie to himself even more. But would Mordecai understand? They lived with each other since their childhoods, but would Mordecai that type of guy?

_I'll just keep it to myself for now. _The raccoon thought as he tried to fall asleep. _I'll tell him when I'm ready. At least now I can finally say I've been on a date…_

And with that Rigby fell asleep, not sure of what lied ahead tomorrow morning….


End file.
